


Yellow Blackmail

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Blackmail, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee, Wetting, male urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman finds her guy friend's secret AB/DL folder and threatens to make his perversion public unless he humiliates himself for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Blackmail

I shouldn't be surprised Ivy would blackmail me. Ours is an adversarial friendship, one that began as rivals in a competition for a scholarship. I let her use my computer for just ten minutes because she needed to scan something. When she did the file went to the same folder as some embarrassing pics. She emailed them to her account before I knew it.

"So you like looking at women in diapers?" she teased. "You even drew a few of your own and signed them. I bet your friends would love to know about this. And your parents. And your pals at the Christian mentoring service."

I could see my life crashing and burning. She grinned wickedly as I begged her to delete her copies. She said she'd think it over and get back to me tomorrow.

I barely slept. 

The next day Ivy arranged a meeting at her place. She swore she hadn't made copies and would delete all the evidence if I put on a diaper. She had one ready for me. 

"I've always wanted to see a grown man in a diaper and you just about quality," she sneered. That girl always did love to embarrass me. 

I had no choice. It unsettled me to see her joy at the sight of my pale skinny body covered only by a puffy diaper. 

"You look perfect!" she exclaimed, practically in a shriek. "Are you ready to wet now?" 

I protested loudly. She opened her Facebook and prepared the images for posting. Pretty soon I was gulping down apple juice at a ridiculous rate. At least she agreed to ditch the baby bottle. 

We had to do something to pass the time it took the fluids to work their way through my system. She threw in a video game and soon I was player two. I sat next to her on the couch. She gave me a blanket to cover my near-nudity. She was still dressed up from a gallery opening that day so we must've looked pretty strange next to each other. We played a few games as we chatted about our jobs, our projects, and where our lives have gone since art school. My mind pushed away the uncomfortable situation I was trapped in. I accidentally had fun with her. 

Then came the time to finish my part of the deal. The painful fullness didn't make it any easier for me to let go. I had to stand in front of the toilet to get things going. Ivy stood right beside me and made sure I knew she could hear the drizzling sound, see the yellow hue, and feel the warmth when she squeezed my padding. 

"Humiliated" is too nice a word. I felt an emotion more awful than that. I don't know how I'd ever express it in words. It all seemed worth it when I saw her delete those files. Now she's sworn to secrecy. No one will know my shameful interest.

Before my miserable ordeal was over Ivy squealed "You're the cutest baby boy!" and hugged me. She never hugs.


End file.
